Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, which may be offered through a shared-resource environment. This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are utilized at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Users can perform tasks such as storing data or executing applications using various types of resources offered by the resource provider. In some environments resources can be allocated on a task-specific basis. There can be limitations on the amount of time for which a resource can be allocated, or the processing of a task may not otherwise complete in a single allocation. In conventional systems this can require the entire task to be retried using another allocation, which can waste resource and increase cost to the customer.